


I Think This Is Love (But It's Really Just the Alcohol Talking)

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Art Student AU, M/M, Neighbors AU, prompts, prompts everywhere, snakes are fun too, someone knows how to yodel so that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Bangup: "A mutual friend of ours has this whole vision for their Black and White Photography final and we volunteered to be their models without knowing how sexual this shoot would turn out" AU<br/>2) Himdae: "we are neighbors and every night at 3:14 am you start yodeling for no fucking reason??? why???? is that you yodeling??? its been 2 months???" au<br/>3) Younglo: Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/gifts).



> Wow that title makes no sense, I apologize. Anyway, this is for my friend Charley, who's birthday is (was) today! So happy belated birthday!

"You want me to do what?" Jongup asked him.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers.

"I'm asking you to please be a model for my photography final. It's my last project and I barely started on it. I have this whole thing planned out, too," Youngjae told him, waving his arms wildly.

Jongup is close to get up and walk out, pretending he doesn't know this person at all. However, he knows that if he does that, Youngjae would probably tackle him to the floor.

"Why don't you ask Himchan or Junhong to do it?" Jongup asked him.

"I did but they said that they had plans. Apparently it's their one year anniversary of dating, so they're out. Please? I'll give you fifty bucks," Youngjae told him.

Jongup thought about it. One on hand, he could be in a project for his friend and get paid. On another hand, he'll be forced to do something weird.

"Meh, why not. I got nothing better to do," Jongup answered.

Youngjae let out a loud whoop, which got everybody around the café looking at them.

Jongup needs new friends.

\-----

"I already did one project with you. Why do I have to do it again?" Yongguk asked him.

"Come on, please? I was your model for your weird art thing. Do this one for me. You owe me," Youngjae told him.

Yongguk sighed and rubbed his temples. The 'weird art thing' Youngjae was talking about was clear in his mind. He needed a model for his art final and Youngjae was the only one available (and the person he envisioned his art piece) with the promise of owing him one in the future.

He didn't think he would use it so fast.

"Alright, fine. We're even," Yongguk told him.

Yongguk felt Youngjae hugging the life out of him. He let out a ~~manly~~ squeak, and soon Youngjae let go.

"Alright, meet me at the photography studio tomorrow. If we follow schedule, I'll be done two days early," Youngjae told him, handing him a piece of paper of the address and time on it.

"This better be worth it, Jae. I'm missing an art gallery for this," he said.

Youngjae said nothing and walked away from him. He hopes it's nothing weird.

\-----

Jongup walked into the photography studio and was amazed by how everything was set up. It was mostly white curtains and a couple of black paint splatter. A couple of couches and a bed.

He's questioning the bed.

"You're here! And early, too. Yongguk hasn't arrived yet, so you need to get dressed-" Youngjae explained.

"Who?" Jongup asked.

"Oh, he'll be your partner for my project. I'm doing different scenes to show the beauty of love and sexuality," Youngjae explained. "Since you're here early, I can quickly do your shots and wait on Yongguk."

Okay, this got weird. Youngjae led Jongup towards one of the dressing rooms and pushed the younger inside.

"I'll be right back! I need to fix one of the sets," Youngjae called out.

Jongup smiled and shook his head. How he became friends with him is beyond him. He looked at the costume he was supposed to wear and… wow.

It was black, and briefs, and that was pretty much it. He inspected his 'outfit' and began to take off his clothes. If he's going to be wearing only boxer briefs, he may as well wear his own.

"You done?" Youngjae asked.

Jongup grabbed a robe and put it on. He opened the door and saw Youngjae holding a camera that was around his neck.

"Perfect! Now come on. Yongguk said he's going to be late, so we can do your shots early," Youngjae told him.

Before Jongup can ask who this Yongguk person was, he was led towards the first set with a metal chair. Jongup took off his robe and felt the gush of wind creeping up and shivered.

"This pose will be simple. Just sit there and do nothing," Youngjae ordered.

Jongup can do that.

He sat down on the cool chair and got into position, with his legs spread apart, his arm hanging off the back of the chair and looked where Youngjae told him to look. After a couple of snaps, someone new came onto the set.

"Oh, you got someone," the person said.

"I need another for the project. Go into the dressing room and get dressed," Youngjae ordered.

The man raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Youngjae told Jongup to get up and to stand in front of the black and white splattered set.

"I didn't agree to this!" the man shouted.

Jongup turned his head and saw the man walking out in only his boxer briefs and… wow.

"I had to pick a theme and it was either this or animals. Now get your ass over here!" Youngjae said.

The man rolled his eyes and walked towards the set, wrapping his arms to protect his chest.

"Oh, Yongguk, Jongup. Jongup, Yongguk. Now time to get into position," Youngjae told them.

After a couple of minutes of Youngjae taking pictures (with their posture being Yongguk holding Jongup in awkward, yet sexual positions), the two were told to move to the bed.

"I feel awkward," Jongup confessed.

Youngjae ignored him and explained how they were going to be situated on the bed.

"We're supposed to look like we're having sex?" Yongguk asked him.

"No! It's the aftermath of sex. Cuddling! Intimate moments! Just pretend you two love each other," Youngjae explained, getting on a ladder.

Jongup laid down on the bed next to Yongguk. He placed his body where his back would meet with the older's chest. Yongguk threw the covers over the younger's body and wrapped his arms around his chest. Jongup clutched on to him and closed his eyes. He heard Youngjae snapping pictures and moving up and down the ladder.

"Okay, one more pose. Yongguk, get on top of Jongup," Youngjae ordered, getting down the ladder.

"Are you sure this is the last one?" Yongguk asked him as the two untangled themselves.

"Of course! Plus it's getting close to dinner time. If I hurry this up, I can be able to get a two for one deal with Daehyun at Taco Bell," Youngjae told him.

Yongguk rolled over and got on top of Jongup, with his hands on the side of Jongup's body. Jongup looked up at him and hesitantly placed his hands on Yongguk's arms.

"Perfect," Youngjae said, already snapping pictures of the two.

"After this, do you want to get something to eat? I have a coupon for McDonalds," Yongguk asked.

Jongup smiled softly at him.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Jongup said.

"And we're done! Okay, you two can go get dressed now," Youngjae announced.

The two got up from the bed and went to go get dressed. After they finished getting dressed, the two made their way to McDonalds.

\-----

"I got an A!" Youngjae announced.

Yongguk and Jongup looked up from their lunch and stared at him. Two months have passed and the two got a lot closer than they anticipated.

"Okay," Jongup said.

Youngjae set the portfolio down and showed the two their pictures. It was a whole lot intimate than they realized.

"Why is it in black and white?" Yongguk asked him.

"It was one of the assignment. My professor was so thrilled and happy to see it that she suggests that I use you two again for my next project," Youngjae told them.

"No."


	2. Why?

Himchan took off his shoes and set them near his door against the wall. He threw his keys into a bowl and looked at the clock. Two am. He had better. He closed the door and walked into his kitchen and see if he can make himself something simple to eat. Like leftovers.

He found nothing.

He sighed and closed the fridge. He looked in his freezer and saw a microwavable pizza. That can do. He stuck the pizza inside the microwave, turned it on, and waited.

After a few minutes of heating it up and eating it, he decided to go to bed. He has a long day waiting for him.

By 3:10, he got himself comfortable in his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

By 3:14, Himchan's eyes shot open when he hears someone yodeling. Again. Why? 

Himchan got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Why does he have to deal with this? He's a good person. He shouldn't even be in this situation. Why is his neighbor yodeling?

He banged on his door to shut him up, but it seemed that his neighbor either ignored him or didn't hear him. Himchan let out a loud groan and decided to storm over there and demand that they shut up or pick a different time to start yodeling. 

Himchan stomped over towards his neighbor and banged on his door. He waited a couple of minutes before a man a few inches shorter than himself answered the door.

Well, shit. He's hot.

"Was that you?" Himchan demanded, rubbing his eye awake.

"What was?" the man asked him.

"Yodeling. It's almost 3:20 in the morning. Why are you yodeling? It's been two months," Himchan explained, feeling his anger boiling in his veins, but decided to try a nicer approach.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Was I too loud?" the man asked.

"Just a bit!" Himchan snapped.

"I'm sorry. It helps me sleep sometimes."

"Why don't you try yodeling at a decent hour then?" Himchan asked him.

"I tried, but I usually get complaints. I do it later because it's less people complaining, since they're all fast asleep," the man explained.

"Well, I'm up, so please stop yodeling," he requested.

The man was silent. Himchan stared at him.

"You're cute," the man admitted.

"Thanks, but that's not the point," Himchan told him.

"Go out with me. I can show you why I yodel all the time," the man stated.

"Listen, yodel man, I don't even know your name, so obviously I'm declining. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some decent sleep," Himchan said, walking back towards his room.

"My name's Daehyun. If you go out with me, I'll stop my yodeling at 3:14 in the morning," the man – Daehyun – told him.

Himchan realized what just happened.

"You planned this, didn't you, you little shit," Himchan growled.

"Sure."

Himchan rolled his eyes and stood by his door.

"My name's Himchan. Pick me up at five. And don't be late," Himchan told him.

He went into his apartment and shut the door behind him.


	3. It's A Snake!

Youngjae woke up that morning to something slithering up his leg. He felt himself shiver and cracked his eyes open. It was blurry, so he had to focus on what he's staring at.

Right in front of him was a snake, who thought it was appropriate to stick his tongue out.

Where the fuck did he come from?

Youngjae let out a blood curdling scream and scrambled out of bed, landing hard on the wood floor. He grabbed whatever was near him and saw it was an iron.

Close enough to a weapon.

"Where did you come from?" Youngjae questioned as he slowly got up and slowly moved towards his door.

The snake said nothing. Instead, it coiled itself in a ball and fell asleep on his bed. He heard someone knocking on his door and Youngjae went over to answer, with the iron still in hand.

"I have an iron!" Youngjae shouted.

The person continued knocking on his door. Youngjae walked over and opened it. It was his neighbor upstairs. He was a tall kid that sometimes dyed his hair when it suited him.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay?" the male asked.

"I'm fine. Kind of. I found a snake in my bed," Youngjae answered. Then something hit him. "Don't you have a pet snake?" Youngjae asked, pointing the iron to him.

The male gave him a sheepish smile and shrug.

"She may have escaped and snuck into your bed," the male confessed.

"Yes, but why my bed? I like my bed snake free, thanks," Youngjae complained.

"I can get her right now. She's very friendly to people, you know," the male explained, walking into the apartment to collect his snake.

"That's nice, but I still don't want it in my bed," Youngjae said, closing the door and setting his iron on his coffee table.

The male came out of Youngjae's room with the snake on his hand. Youngjae backed away and watched him leave.

"I can make it up to you. I can take you out to lunch with me," the male said.

Youngjae stared at the snake in his hand.

"She won't be there, right?" Youngjae asked.

The male was confused, until he looked down at his hand and realized what he meant.

"No, I promise she won't. She'll most likely be in her cage anyway. So, I'll pick you up around eleven?" he asked.

Youngjae thought about it. The male is pretty cute.

"My name is Youngjae, by the way," he introduced.

"Junhong. It's nice to meet you," Junhong said.

He finally left Youngjae's apartment, with the snake still in hand. Youngjae looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning.

Well, time to go back to sleep for two more hours.


End file.
